tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Moura
"https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/510980612992008222/598563598909833226/stones.gif" ~ Moura, throwing rocks at whoever he feels like. Moura-- 'is a "normal", boring TF2tags user who is on the moderation team of the tags.tf Discord, and set to be a moderator for the new tags.tf. History Moura came across the site in April of 2017, with Smissmas name and description tags left unused. Having found them and being quite satisfied, he left the site, not returning for several months until November 24th, 2017, where he created his first five tags, two of them were deleted (since they had less than 1 point each). His first tag that had a decent amount of crits was posted the day after. When he first started, he went out of his way to fill up his five daily tags, but after some time stopped this practice, realizing that it would burn off his (fairly shitty) ideas for tags far too quickly. Nothing really interesting happened during his period on the site, but then he got 500 crits, and announced that he reached that amount of crits, and that he'd be able to post 25 tags every day, getting on Jesse's wrong side, because he doesn't really like people making posts about scores; so, he threatened Moura with a minor carpetbomb, which was reported to Fancytag. (the carpetbomb still happened though.) After some time, when the Net Neutrality issues arose, Moura created some tags related to the FCC / Net Neutrality in general, granting him over 50 crits with two tags. But, because he got missbombed by another person, he decided to self-critbomb his tag, getting under Makin' Bacon's skin, leading him to make a set that was basically saying how self-critbombs / missbombs aren't good in any means for the site (and with an extra "fuck off moura" at the last 2 items). This tag has since been lost to history, due to a large missbomb that set his score back to under 100 points, which saw Fancytag retaliate by banning the missbomber, which caused Moura to delete the tag because he felt the 65 crits the tag received were undeserved. And he was called out, so, of course he'd feel that. On January 16th, 2018, Dr. Dos accidentally renewed the site with an expired credit card, causing the site to temporarily die for everyone for the whole weekend until he rectified the situation. For some strange reason, however, Moura was still able to use the site. He shitposted into the void for a whole weekend. When Dr. Dos announced the Tagpocalypse on January 30 (ironically, Moura's birthday), he began trying a bit more to post tags everyday that weren't just stream-of-consciousness shitposts. Shitposts still abounded, ''especially in the final week of the site's life. In December of 2018, a month before the plug was permanently pulled forever, Moura decided that he would '''try to create a new domain so that the Taggers may continue posting tags on a brand-new site. The new TF2Tags was scheduled to be up on May 30th, 2019. However, in truth, he didn't do jack shit on account of his general lack of knowledge and dialup internet (Fuck off Walu, it's cable). Luckily for him (and everyone else), TGRobert had been secretly planning to have his brother AncientShed remake TF2Tags, which was announced shortly after the Tagpocalypse occurred. Moura was later contacted and accepted the position of moderator on this new site when it releases some time in the future. By the way Robert, you're banned for at least five more years on the original site, how the hell are you the head admin of the new site now Moura, perhaps in a manner similarly to when the site went down a year before, was able to post the final TF2Tag, a spycrab labeled simply "TF2TAGS IS GONE!". Style Moura doesn't have a fixed style, the only consistent thing about him is his inconsistency. A general stream-of-consciousness, his tags could go from puns, to references, to unfunny jokes, and so on. Most of the tags that Moura's made were thought out of nowhere while playing games, and most of them are memes, references to animes, games, Youtube videos / Youtubers themselves, or are literal puns. Most of his tags garnered around 3 to 7 crits, because they don't really hit well. A good amount of his tags, however, got over 15 crits. "Hey, as long as it works." Relationships and demeanor He doesn't really have a fixed opinion on most people, but he thinks positively of everyone, even though he can get angry pretty easily. Such anger goes on for some minutes, then, he suddenly doesn't want to keep on with the childish attitude and the entire situation gets dropped accordingly. He has an awkward friendship with most people on the site, but he's closer to Banannixx, Shakkari, Toastclaimer, . He tries to be chill with everyone, and most of the time, he is, but there are some random things that can make him really stressed out of the blue. He also barely takes anything seriously, and seems to not know when to shut up or change the topic. Trivia * Moura considers himself a Demo main, while he doesn't really play Demo all the time, and dislikes stickyspamming, as seen in some of his tags * He likes blue. Orange and green are alright to him too. * His inconsistency carries to everything in his life, from his precision while playing to his actions and decisions. * He likes dogs, making him an innate enemy of Dr. Dos. * He's into racing / fighting games. His favorites are Street Fighter Alpha 3, 3rd Strike, Gran Turismo 4, Tekken 3, Tekken 5, and Need for Speed Pro Street. * One of his tags managed to make it into a PyroJoe video's thumbnail. * Moura probably has the absolute weakest setup out of the entire server, as his computer is composed of a GMA 3150, a nameless motherboard that overheats like hell, only 2 GBs of RAM, and a slow processor. * He's an "artist", as he's good at drawing and making pixel art, and he's even made comissions before; but unsurprisingly, he can cycle between making something beautiful and something straight out of a negative score deviantart post. * Moura is probably the most unlikely admin on the official tags.tf Discord, as he was treading on absolute thin ice with his moderation powers, and almost got kicked out of the server entirely on the first four months. All that because of unnecessary pings and general annoyance. * He's a devout Christian, somehow. Category:Generation 4